


婷婷想要司令塔番外之三轮车

by guanggao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanggao/pseuds/guanggao
Summary: 最近jj风声紧，炖肉我就放这里了。





	1. Chapter 1

今天科目一终于过啦！（撒花）给你们要的三轮车，真·三个轮儿的。我就是各种cp都想试一试，可能ooc别喷我。

今天的阿根廷无人入眠。时隔十六年，阿根廷终于再次捧起美洲杯。

庆功宴会场，队长梅西穿梭在人群中开心得像个二百斤的孩子。他有美洲杯啦！除了奥运会奖牌他有美洲杯啦！比赛结束的时候他的手机塞满了祝贺短信，他群发了感谢除了C罗一人。

——我有美洲杯和奥运冠军，你只有欧洲杯，还是我赢Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

问丹尼尔谁更厉害居然选罗纳尔多不选你的队长，这次知道我的厉害了吧！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈!

丹尼尔拿到美洲杯很开心，这是他第一次征战美洲杯，加上联赛冠军和欧洲杯今年他拿到了三个冠军！比赛结束的时候他脑子一片空白整个人都是飘的，直到他看见马拉多纳向他缓慢的飞奔过来。

被一个二百多斤的胖子飞扑是什么感觉?丹尼尔最有发言权，当时他离当场去世就差那么一点点。

马拉多纳抱着儿子亲了又亲，他的宝贝儿砸真是让他爱不释手，怎么稀罕都不够！

终于挣脱了老男人的钳制，丹尼尔抢走阿圭罗手里的本哈明跑走绕场庆祝去了。

“他们两个关系真好。”不知什么时候梅西走到阿圭罗身边说。

阿圭罗：“是啊，本哈明和他小舅舅比和我都亲。我想接本哈明回家他都不愿意。只有丹尼尔去客场踢球他才肯回家。”

阿圭罗看着坐在丹尼尔脖子上的本哈明说。

梅西：“能不亲吗？丹尼尔照顾本哈明那么久，上学接送，早晚饭掉着样做，还给做小甜点，陪着写作业，你和马拉多纳小姐都做不到吧？”

阿圭罗：“不说这个了，美洲杯结束你打算干什么？”

梅西挠挠脑壳：“还没有想好，可能就是回家吃吃烤肉，玩玩游戏在家窝到俱乐部集训吧。你呢？今年还去迈阿密晒太阳?”

阿圭罗抬手揉了揉太阳穴：“丹尼尔答应本哈明带他去非洲看大狮子鳄鱼，去乞力马扎罗山和东非大裂谷，我不放心要跟着去看着他俩。”

梅西：“果然是学霸，度假的地方都这么与众不同。你们还有空位吗？有的话能把蒂亚戈和马特奥也带走吗？他们两个也挺喜欢狮子的。”

阿圭罗无语的看着梅西：“你当是夏令营吗？非洲大草原可是有危险的，我们给你带孩子你和安东内拉过二人世界是吗？”

梅西：“那是你儿子耶！有危险你会让他去?”

阿圭罗蔫了：“我劝不了他们两个，丹尼尔在非洲待过很久，而且丹尼尔是一个有行动力的人。”

梅西鄙视的看着巨怂的阿圭罗。活该！让你始乱终弃，小舅子找茬不给你面子了吧？

之后丹尼尔把本哈明交给他姥爷，和大家一起上台领奖去了。

之后就是疯狂混乱的庆祝，本来丹尼尔不喝酒，混乱之中被灌了好几杯乱七八糟高度低度的酒，等庆功宴开始他已经睁不开眼睛了。

终于等到足协官员讲完话大家开始happy庆祝的时候丹尼尔已经喝得躺倒桌子底下，抱着桌子腿不撒手。

众人叫他也没反应，丹尼尔现在已经是人事不省的状态。

迪巴拉穿过群魔乱舞的人群终于找到了正在尬舞的舞王阿圭罗。

迪巴拉把阿圭罗拉出来来到丹尼尔身边。

迪巴拉：“丹尼尔喝多了，你送他回房间吧。”你小舅子你管！

说完像个兔子一样嗖的不见了。

阿圭罗掰开丹尼尔死抱着桌子腿的双手把人扶起来送上楼。

这一层和楼上的房间都被包了下来，阿足协终于破天荒的阔绰了一回。

阿圭罗扶着丹尼尔一路上没碰到一个人，连个能搭把手的人都没有。丹尼尔醉得像摊拦你死沉死沉的。

终于把丹尼尔挪到了房门口，阿圭罗掏出丹尼尔衣服里的房卡刷卡进屋。

阿圭罗把丹尼尔扔在床上一个没站稳坐在了地上。好在地上铺着地摊也不疼。

丹尼尔呓语：“渴……我要喝水。”

阿圭罗站起来看着穿上的醉鬼非常无奈。真是个小祖宗。

万幸丹尼尔酒品很好，喝多了也不吵闹耍酒疯，醉了就睡觉。

阿圭罗在屋子里走了一圈找到了被子和水壶。

这个屋子是丹尼尔和梅西同住，梅西还在楼下和队友疯玩。等喂丹尼尔喝了水他就下楼找里奥玩去。

刚才进屋阿圭罗就看出来哪个是丹尼尔的床哪个是梅西的床了。里奥的床乱七八糟没叠被，以前他和里奥住一屋的时候他就知道的。被窝里还躺着丹尼尔送的巨型棒棒糖，看来梅西天天抱着睡，不知道晚上有没有嘴馋偷偷舔几口。而丹尼尔的床干净整洁一个褶皱都没有，就像没有人住过一样。

一脏乱一整洁，泾渭分明，一目了然。

阿圭罗扶起丹尼尔喂他喝水，他忘了水热直接喂给丹尼尔喝。

丹尼尔：“唔！噗！好踏！”

丹尼尔被烫得舌头都麻了。衣服裤子上全是水。

阿圭罗被丹尼尔吓了一跳被子里的水撒丹尼尔身上一半，赶忙去擦，手底下的衣料都是热的。

阿圭罗：“这可完了，把丹尼尔烫坏了马拉多纳不得提刀杀了我！”

丹尼尔往后一躺又睡着了。

阿圭罗脱下丹尼尔的上衣，胸口和腹部都有大片烫红，阿圭罗看了看丹尼尔湿透的裤子，尤其是重点灾区裤裆欲哭无泪。

这要是丹尼尔不能人道了他逃到天涯海角也没用，他只能以死谢罪了。毕竟丹尼尔还是个小处男呢。

阿圭罗解开丹尼尔裤子的扣子和拉链心里暗暗祈祷，老天啊!救救我吧！

脱下长裤，丹尼尔的大腿有点红，好在没有起泡，抹点药膏就能好。

看看湿掉的内裤，阿圭罗的手指摸上内裤边缘，成败在此一举了。

阿圭罗脱下丹尼尔的内裤，hmmmm……那里白白嫩嫩的一看就没被使用过，阿圭罗扶起丹尼尔的阴茎检查。

有点红，大腿也红了。应该没什么大碍。

正当阿圭罗打算分开丹尼尔的腿看看大腿内侧根部红得严不严重，他看到了让他眼珠子差点掉出来的东西。

丹尼尔的两腿之间多了一道男人没有的缝。

阿圭罗知道这是一个巨大的秘密，如果被曝光出去丹尼尔就完了。所以他选择装作没看见，翻出急救箱里的药膏给丹尼尔上药。

可是刚刚看到的那一幕在他的脑海里挥散不去。

白白的……嫩嫩的……干净没有毛，丹尼尔还是个处男。

阿圭罗给了自己一巴掌。不行，不能再想了，他是你儿子的舅舅！你不能这样！

可是他想起球场上本哈明骑在丹尼尔肩膀上绕场庆祝的样子。想起了梅西的话。

“丹尼尔照顾本哈明那么久，上学接送，早晚饭掉着样做，还给做小甜点，陪着写作业，你和马拉多纳小姐都做不到吧？”

像丹尼尔那样照顾本哈明他和吉安娜也做不到，丹尼尔……他……本哈明……

阿圭罗看着熟睡中的丹尼尔，金色的长发散乱的铺在枕头上，红润饱满的嘴唇里还叼着一缕头发。

如果他真的是丹妮他一定娶了她，她一定会是一个好妈妈，相夫教子、端庄贤惠。可他是个男的，还是他前妻的弟弟，他儿子的舅舅。每次看本哈明和丹尼尔那么好他都眼热。他也不知道他嫉妒的是什么，嫉妒的是丹尼尔还是，他嫉妒的是本哈明?

丹尼尔对他从来都是没有好脸色，哪怕发消息也是关于本哈明的。哪怕是这样也不忘贬损他。丹尼尔对他是狂风暴雨的怒火，对本哈明就是要星星不给月亮的。

阿圭罗不爽的噘嘴。你喝醉了人事不省还不是我照顾你?

阿圭罗把药膏擦到腹部都时候，摸到了丹尼尔的痒痒肉，丹尼尔睡梦中拍开了阿圭罗的手。

正沉浸在自己的世界中的阿圭罗再一次被吓了一跳。以为是丹尼尔醒了蹦到老远。

然而丹尼尔只是摸了摸肚子依旧没有醒过来。

阿圭罗拿起丹尼尔放在小腹上的手，丹尼尔的手细长，而且很小。别看丹尼尔好像串台了一样老爹才一米六五他将近一米九，但是丹尼尔的手真的很小，比阿圭罗的还要小一些，握在手里软软的、肉肉的，就像面团。

阿圭罗亲吻了一下掌心：“这么好看的手打什么人呢？不抓床单可惜了。”

阿圭罗拿起丹尼尔脱下的上衣拧成一股绳，把丹尼尔的双手绑在了床柱上。

阿圭罗捏起丹尼尔含在嘴里的那一缕金发放在枕头上，俯下身轻柔的亲吻了一下那柔软的唇瓣。

阿圭罗伸出手指抚摸丹尼尔的唇瓣喃喃自语：“我很抱歉本哈明。不过我想，当你有个弟弟或者妹妹的时候或许会原谅我。”

阿圭罗以为丹妮只是他的痴心妄想，是他永远得不到的梦。没想到美梦也有成真的一天。

再次俯身就是狂风暴雨的侵略。

阿圭罗撕咬丹尼尔的嘴唇，如同饥饿许久的野兽看到了山珍海味。

阿圭罗一只手揉捏丹尼尔胸前的乳头，另一只手伸到自己下面去解皮带扣。

阿圭罗觉得自己喝喝下去的酒有点上头，他的血管里流淌着的是燃烧的酒精，烧得他浑身着火。只有丹尼尔细腻冰冷如玉的肌肤才能解救他的渴望，不过这也是饮鸩止渴。

阿圭罗脱下自己的裤子和内裤，抓住丹尼尔的柔软手环住自己炙热坚硬的阴茎撸动。细腻温暖的触感冲上天灵盖，爽得阿圭罗闷哼一声，动情得把丹尼尔的舌头勾进自己的嘴里。

被刚刚那杯热水烫了一下，丹尼尔的舌头有些肿了，兴许是被阿圭罗吮吸狠了嘤咛一声皱起眉头。

阿圭罗连忙松开嘴，捏住他的下巴轻轻的对着舌尖吹气：“丹妮我弄疼你了吗？吹吹气就不痛了哦。”

丹尼尔眼睛都没有睁开，感觉不再痛了松开眉头又不动了。

看丹尼尔没有动静了，阿圭罗悄悄跪坐在丹尼尔的床头前，侧过丹尼尔的头，捏住丹尼尔的下巴张开嘴，用激动而颤抖的手扶住自己的阴茎，深吸了一口气，龟头蹭了蹭丹尼尔湿润的嘴唇插了进去。

“哦……”阿圭罗闭着眼睛呼吸颤抖。

“丹妮，我的宝贝，你的嘴真棒。”阿圭罗一手捏住丹尼尔的下巴缓慢的挺动，一只手伸向丹尼尔的两腿之间……


	2. Chapter 2

“唔……哼……嗯”睡梦中的丹尼尔感觉呼吸困难，很不舒服。腮帮被嘴里的东西顶得鼓起一个形状。

阿圭罗的手指伸进丹尼尔下体的缝里搓揉，时不时手指伸进洞口试探一下，手指抵着阴蒂快速摩擦就会得到身下人儿舒服的呻吟声。

就算是这样丹尼尔也没有醒过来，一动不动任阿圭罗随意玩弄。

阿圭罗痴迷的看着丹尼尔的脸自言自语：“你说，你要是醒着的时候也这样乖巧安静该有多好?一见面不是打我就是怼我，还总在媒体面前坑我。我为什么从来没有记恨你报复你你不明白吗？”

阿圭罗把硬的快爆炸的阴茎从丹尼尔的嘴里拔出来，嫣红的嘴唇上还沾着阿圭罗龟头上的银丝。

看到这样的场景阿圭罗没想到自己的阴茎还能更硬。这谁受得了？

阿圭罗快速的脱掉上衣，挪动身体压到了丹尼尔身上。

这是马拉多纳最宝贝的儿子，是曼联球员的主心骨，是欧洲豪门中最年轻的队长。但对于阿圭罗来说，这是他儿子最喜欢的小舅舅，他暗恋许久的丹妮。

如果不是机场偶遇女装的丹尼尔，他做梦也想不到他会和同城死敌、不知天高地厚的小子有交集甚至能把儿子托付给他照顾。

阿圭罗拿起一个枕头垫在丹尼尔的身下，把他的双腿分开折叠，膝盖压在床上。

阿圭罗今天再一次的为丹尼尔过人的柔韧性由衷的赞叹。上一次是在今天决赛时丹尼尔一字马把球解围出去。

阿圭罗张开嘴在丹尼尔胸前红樱左右各响亮的吸了一下，丹尼尔的皮肤被他吸得红了，乳头也颤颤巍巍的挺立了起来。

“真是敏感。”阿圭罗舔干净手上丹尼尔小穴流出来的体液。

“没什么味道，有点像稀释的牛奶味。”阿圭罗评价。

他躬下身低头亲吻了一下丹尼尔的阴唇，张开嘴舌头伸进了缝里。

他从来没有给曾经的女友床伴做过这种事情，第一次做并没有什么排斥的感觉。他只觉得丹尼尔的淫水香甜，但是一想到其他女人的下面让他舔，他就想吐。

说起来自从机场遇见丹妮他已经很久没有泡过妞了。最初只是荷尔蒙的吸引一见钟情，后来相处久了，丹尼尔在球场上的耀眼夺目，对本哈明的照顾入微，还有那骄傲自信的样子让他越陷越深不可自拔。只有丹妮在他心里才是与众不同的。

“啊……唔！嗯哼……哈！”丹尼尔被伺候的很舒服，阿圭罗灵巧的舌头在他的身体里进进出出恣意点火让他无意识的呻吟出来。

阿圭罗的脸深深的埋在丹尼尔的两腿之间，蹭了蹭压着鼻子的囊袋，阿圭罗的舌头向更深的地方戳刺企图抠挖出更多的蜜液。双唇包裹住丹尼尔小巧的引唇用力的吸入发出哧哧的声音。

丹尼尔被吸得更加空虚，小穴里就像有蚂蚁在爬，他想要更多，更长的东西进入他的里面。

“哈……啊！”丹尼尔哪受过这种对待，只是被吸被舔就潮吹了，没有被碰过的阴茎射了阿圭罗一头发，丹尼尔的双腿夹住阿圭罗的头痉挛着。

差不多了阿圭罗缩回自己的舌头，第一次尝到甜头的小穴依依不舍的挽留，夹着阿圭罗的舌头不让走。

阿圭罗安抚摸了摸丹尼尔的大腿内侧重新掰开双腿，温柔的捻起阴蒂搓揉拉拽，丹尼尔受不了的软了身体。

阿圭罗收回自己的舌头，迫不及待的扶着自己的小兄弟抵在了潮湿的入口蹭了几下。

他不放心的抬头看了看脸颊粉红熟睡的丹尼尔，看他真的没有苏醒的迹象终于再也忍不住了。

试探性的插进去龟头，圆润硕大如鸡蛋的龟头突然闯进了从未被拜访过的处女地，丹尼尔有些难受的哼唧着，不过那声音在阿圭罗听来更像是小母猫难耐的叫春。

温暖紧致的花径差点把阿圭罗夹射了，他深吸一口气，把全身的重量压向丹尼尔，一鼓作气全部插入，硕大的龟头冲破了那层处女膜直达宫口。

“啊!好痛！”突然撕裂的疼痛感让丹尼尔整个下半身都麻木了，他想蜷缩起身体却被身上的重物压住了，他扭动着想要远离让他痛苦的炙热腰却被两只大手紧紧攥住不能动，那滚烫的铁杵还在深入。

丹尼尔终于承受不住睁开了眼睛。

是谁打扰他睡觉?还没完全清醒的丹尼尔皱着眉头眨了眨眼睛眼前一片模糊，缓了几秒两只眼睛终于能够聚焦了。

看看身上光着膀子满头大汗的动来动去的阿圭罗丹尼尔疑惑的说：“你干嘛呢？”

他想抬手推开阿圭罗发现双手动不了，仰头发现自己的手被绑在床柱上了。

丹尼尔问阿圭罗：“谁趁我喝多了把我手给绑上了？哪个智障敢拿我恶作剧？”

这个时候丹尼尔眼睛还眯着没有全睁开，打死他也想不到绑住他的会是阿圭罗，他知道阿圭罗对他有贼心，可是他巨怂没那个胆子。只要他不穿女装阿圭罗还是挺正常的，没看他再也不敢变装穿女装躲记者了吗？殊不知酒壮怂人胆，真以为不穿女装阿圭罗对他就没想法吗？他只以为是迪巴拉他们几个在熊孩子队长的默认下偷偷把他绑了起来。

阿圭罗在丹尼尔身上卖力耕耘气喘吁吁：“呼！呼！是我绑的，因为我想操你。”

丹尼尔：“唔！好疼！疼死了！你TM知道你在干什么吗？你给我滚出去！”

终于发现大事不妙的丹尼尔疼得五官都要错位了，巨大的烧火棍在他身体里进进出出把他整个人都要劈开了。

阿圭罗伸出手指梳了几下丹尼尔汗湿的碎发。“对不起，我应该等你适应了再动的，可是我忍不住了，你那么美丽诱人，我怎么忍得住？”

丹尼尔挣扎：“混蛋！你TM今天精神不正常，给老子松开！”

说完想蹬腿踹阿圭罗下去，阿圭罗的手摸到丹尼尔腰上的软肉轻轻抚摸，丹尼尔立刻软了身体。

阿圭罗抓起丹尼尔要踹他的腿压到他胸前换了个角度继续抽插：“你喝多了，抱着桌子腿不撒手，是我把你扶回来的。你想喝水我给你倒的水，你衣服湿了我给你脱的衣服。你看，我把你捡回来你就是我的了，他们都在疯玩只有我照顾你，你是不是应该以身相许？”

丹尼尔：“呃！你……放屁！哈啊……我才不是你的！嗯啊！不！别再深了！放了我！”

阿圭罗：“放了你?”

阿圭罗趴在丹尼尔的身上，亲了亲他白白嫩嫩胖乎乎的耳垂在他耳边说：“这辈子我都不会放了你。”

丹尼尔的耳朵极其敏感，从来不让别人和他耳语。只要谁说话凑近他的耳朵十厘米他就会感觉脊椎发麻浑身颤抖。

阿圭罗感觉的身下的人儿剧烈的颤抖，深埋在小穴里的阴茎也被颤抖的媚肉夹了一下，爽得他快速耸动腰狠狠的惩罚了浪荡的小穴几下。

阿圭罗含住丹尼尔的耳朵轻咬着说：“你可真敏感，这么淫荡的身体我居然等了这么久才下手。你不知道刚刚你睡着的时候，我舔你的骚B，没几下你就喷水儿了，我都没碰你前面你就射了，射了我一头发，我离开的时候你的骚B还夹住我的舌头不让我走，一吸一吸的想把我的舌头含的更深。你伺候男人比踢球更有天赋。”

丹尼尔被阿圭罗说的羞愤欲死，恨不得跳起来暴打一顿把他从楼上扔下去。可是他的耳朵比腰还不争气，被阿圭罗一舔咬，浑身颤抖大脑一片空白。

初经人事的丹尼尔怎么会是情场老手阿圭罗的对手?三两下就被弄得浑身无力什么都忘了。

阿圭罗终于放过了丹尼尔敏感得要命的耳朵。

丹尼尔双目无神唇瓣轻启，伸出一点点粉嫩的舌尖，小声的喘息。

阿圭罗伸出舌头把丹尼尔的柔软的舌头勾进了自己的嘴里，他还记得丹尼尔的舌头被烫了，轻轻的舔弄舌头被伤到的地方。

“呜嗯~”丹尼尔被凉凉的舌头舔得舒服眯起橄榄绿的眼睛，扬起头承受阿圭罗的亲吻，主动把舌头伸进阿圭罗的嘴里和他共舞。

阿圭罗向下伸手握住丹尼尔的有些萎靡的阴茎上下撸动，熟练的揉捏囊袋，用大拇指摩擦敏感的尿道口。

丹尼尔挣扎着挺身操阿圭罗的拳头，上下挺动让阿圭罗的阴茎全部进去了。

被丹尼尔主动扭腰套弄阴茎阿圭罗欣喜若狂，他开发了一个第一次就浪得出水儿小骚货，浪荡的小穴无师自通的吸含阿圭罗的阴茎，插进去的时候深深的含着他媚肉殷勤的缠上来，抽出来的时候小穴绞紧把他的脑子都吸走了。

阿圭罗拍了拍丹尼尔的屁股笑着说：“你就是一个天生吸男人精液为生的骚货，就该把你锁在床上天天叉开腿等着我干你。”

丹尼尔的大眼睛睁得大大的，深入骨髓的快感让他瞳孔放大，他现在脑子里只有插在他身体里的阴茎，阿圭罗说什么他听不懂。

要不是床单、丹尼尔的股沟还有他的耻毛上还沾着丹尼尔的处子血，他都要以为谁先他一步占有了丹尼尔，把他调教成了淫荡的为做爱而生的性奴。

阿圭罗扛起丹尼尔的两条长腿，掐着他的腰阴茎杀气腾腾撞向丹尼尔娇弱的子宫口。

“啊!”丹尼尔弓起身体长大嘴仰起头，这太超过了，柔软的宫口如同被点击了一般，电流随着脊椎冲上大脑击穿了他的身体。双手在激烈的挣扎中被布料摸破了皮。

只是被碰了一下，丹尼尔的小穴投降一般流出了大量的蜜液，冲掉了他和阿圭罗私处的献血，把床单上的血迹也被打湿变成淡粉色。

可是巨龙毫不留情，继续攻打禁闭的大门，洞穴里面地动山摇，大门颤颤巍巍的一点点敞开了小口。

“啊!不要了，我不行了……嗯啊~啊!哈！哈啊……求你……不要了。”丹尼尔哪里受过这个?不一会儿就受不了求饶了。再不求饶他就要因为被操得太爽成为第一个因为做爱爽死的人了。

看着丹尼尔哭得梨花带雨的小脸儿，爽得口水都流出来了阿圭罗颇有成就感。试问哪个男人不喜欢那方面被肯定，不想在床上把喜欢的人干得欲仙欲死哭叫求饶呢？

阿圭罗心疼丹尼尔是第一次，他放慢速度，温柔而有力的敲打微微敞开的宫口。

阿圭罗亲吻丹尼尔的脖颈温柔的说：“宝贝~丹妮~我的心肝儿，我们给本哈明生一个小妹妹吧。”

丹尼尔现在脑子昏昏沉沉的，根本不知道阿圭罗在说什么，只是嗯嗯啊啊含糊的应了。

阿圭罗解开丹尼尔的双手把他抱起来跨坐在他的身上。

“啊!”丹尼尔抓着阿圭罗的肩膀仰头尖叫。这个姿势本就进得身，丹尼尔浑身无力结结实实的全部坐了下去，阿圭罗长长的阴茎这一次终于冲破宫口整个龟头都进去了。

“嘘！好了没事了，乖不哭哦～”被更温暖狭小的地方包围，阿圭罗深呼吸忍住没有动，他抚摸丹尼尔的头发温柔的安抚他。

丹尼尔被突然贯穿差点被顶吐，他摸了摸小腹凸起的形状害怕的躬身缩在阿圭罗的肩膀小声抽泣。

阿圭罗温柔的一下一下慢慢动着，等待丹尼尔适应，终于感觉到肩膀上的丹尼尔难耐急促的呼吸，他抬起丹尼尔的屁股又重重落下。

啪！肉体相撞发出碰撞的声音在安静的房间里如同惊雷。

啪啪啪啪！肉体的撞击声如同密集的鼓点，丹尼尔咬着阿圭罗的肩膀上承受着灭顶的快感。

丹尼尔弓起身体前面快要到底顶点，就在他快要射了的时候却被阿圭罗一把死死的攥住了。

丹尼尔：“啊呃!让我……呼呼！让我射！”

阿圭罗：“求我啊~叫kun。”

丹尼尔攥着拳头捶了阿圭罗肩膀一下，阿圭罗停下来把阴茎抽出来了。

丹尼尔扭了扭身体不悦的说：“你快进来动啊!”

阿圭罗捏着丹尼尔的下巴让他抬头：“叫我老公，求我让你射出来，求我用大鸡巴给你止痒。”

丹尼尔觉得身体空虚在着火。只要阿圭罗那东西进来草他，让他干什么都可以。

丹尼尔把手指伸进自己的小穴搅动却不得其法。无助的望着阿圭罗软软的叫着：“kun~老公，求你，求让我射出来，求你用大鸡巴给我止痒。”

阿圭罗满意的笑了，但是并没有动“你是谁？为什么我要用我的大鸡巴给你止痒?”

丹尼尔动了动他过载过热的大脑，想了半天说：“我是kun的老婆，老婆想要老公的大鸡巴。”

阿圭罗冲进丹尼尔的身体了，动情的抱着丹尼尔唤着：“丹妮，我的丹妮小宝贝，你不知道我有多爱你。”

他快速的撸动丹尼尔的阴茎，不一会儿丹尼尔眼前一片白光闪过，射在了阿圭罗手里。

这一回丹尼尔的大脑彻底死机昏了过去。

阿圭罗抱着丹尼尔快速的挺动，就在他即将到达高潮射出来的时候房门被打开了。

“你们在干什么！！！”


	3. Chapter 3

被突然撞破情事，阿圭罗一阵惊慌。吓得他一哆嗦把精华全交代给了丹尼尔的肚子里。

射精的快感让阿圭罗大脑当机，抱着人事不省的丹尼尔躺倒在床上。

眼前的一幕让提早离开party的阿根廷队长气得七窍生烟。当机立断赶紧把门锁上。这丑闻太大了，被发现阿圭罗和丹尼尔都完了。

梅西小心翼翼趟地雷一样走到床边，眼前的凌乱让他恨不得回到十分钟前套麻袋打昏想回房间的自己。

梅西内心的小熊猫抱头尖叫。完了完了，他怎么和马拉多纳交代？对不起，你儿子被人强暴了我没看住?阿kun你怎么能色迷心窍乘人之危强了前妻弟！！！丹尼尔手腕都破皮出血了你丫还玩捆绑play玩的够刺激的啊?丹尼尔醒了要杀阿kun我怎么办？拦住还是帮丹尼尔递刀?一个是发小好友，另一个是偶像儿子也是好友，我帮谁都不对啊！塞尔吉奥阿圭罗你个混蛋！净给我出难题，我就说我当不了队长QAQ这太难了。

这时候阿圭罗终于从性爱的快感中缓了过来，看着床边脸色阴晴不定随时准备尖叫逃跑的好友有些忐忑。

阿圭罗试探着问了个好：“嗨?里奥？”

梅西调教大骂：“混蛋！渣男！”

阿圭罗心虚的低头捞起掉在地上床单给自己和丹尼尔盖上。

动作太大牵扯到连接处，阿圭罗倒吸一口凉气。

梅西已经没有看了。他现在想把眼睛挖出来扔出窗外。非常不凑巧的他看见了床单上的血迹。事情在向更坏的方向发展了。

梅西看阿圭罗仿佛看着一个死人：“你这回死定了。”这次比出轨老丈人女朋友和马拉多纳小姐离婚还恶劣。

阿圭罗抱紧昏迷的丹尼尔：“那又怎么样？我爱丹妮，我要和她在一起。”

梅西脸色冰冷：“我以为你已经认清现实了。这个世界上没有丹妮这个人！她是假的！”

阿圭罗辩解：“不！她是真的！丹妮是真的！她还答应我和我给本哈明生一个小妹妹！”

梅西：“他是丹尼尔不是丹妮！他是一个男的！你乘人之危上了一个未成年！”

阿圭罗：“不是的！他只是外表是男孩，他能生孩子的，而且他都17岁了，不管英国还是美国他都可以有性生活了。”

梅西抱着胳膊看着自己失了智的好友：“容我提醒你，未满18岁是不能结婚生子的。”

阿圭罗已经魔怔了：“咱们14岁就可以结婚了啊！我们两个的孩子一定很棒，肯定长得好看聪明踢球又好。”

梅西再泼冷水：“丹尼尔国籍和我们可不一样，他是美国人。”

他对自己的好友太失望了。他怎么敢这么做?丹尼尔是他看好的未来的阿根廷队长，不管家室、球技还是领导才能都是可圈可点的，如果因为这件事情丹尼尔直接退役了回大学教书去了怎么办？

阿圭罗如遭雷击，整个人都不好了。

他还留着一线希望据理力争：“怀胎十月到时候丹尼尔就18岁了吧？”

梅西：“你先想想现在吧，等会儿丹尼尔醒了你怎么解释?你想过本哈明吗？没有人会看得起你！”

梅西唾沫横飞骂了阿圭罗半天，把他能想到的难听话都说了一遍。他并没有觉得说的过分，换了其他人阿圭罗现在已经被打死了。

阿圭罗只是紧紧抱着丹尼尔不说话。

阿圭罗：“你得帮帮我！看在处了这么多年的份上你不能见死不救！”

看阿圭罗终于清醒了知道害怕了，梅西头疼的捂着额头。

梅西：“帮你?我现在也是自身难保，我是队长，丹尼尔还是在我们两个的房间出的事，你以为我能置身事外吗？”

阿圭罗猛然间想到一件事：“本泽马！”

梅西傻了：“这种时候你还想找本泽马背锅？”

阿圭罗连忙解释：“不是！不是！你记得本泽马被告的那件事吗？”

梅西想了想：“录像?”

阿圭罗点点头：“这样丹妮不会让别人知道，她也不会退役了。”

梅西无视了阿圭罗叫丹尼尔丹妮，他不想这样做，这样做丹尼尔会恨死他，他不想做恶人。

阿圭罗：“不这么做丹妮也会恨你，他要是知道你包庇帮我会怎么想?”

梅西：“我没有帮你！”

阿圭罗：“在丹妮看来你谁也不帮左右为难就是在包庇我。”

阿圭罗笑得疯狂，他已经疯了，他已经得到了她就不会放手。

梅西很纠结，被丹尼尔怨恨和被全世界唾骂之间最后他选择了前者。

梅西：“你的手机呢？”

阿圭罗：“在我的裤子口袋里。”

趁梅西翻找的时候，阿圭罗低下头亲了一口怀了人儿的嘴唇。

梅西找到手机看着激情拥吻的两个人傻了眼，手机都掉了。说是一回事，看现场是另一回事。梅西觉得自己三观全碎了，一扇新世界的大门在他面前打开。

阿根廷人热情奔放，球场上亲吻也很常见。但是大家都知道那只是庆祝不是真的，没有说亲一下就证明上床了的。但是阿圭罗和丹尼尔不一样，他们两个是真上了床的。

阿圭罗看梅西还傻站在那里，于是对他勾了勾手指示意他上床。

梅西捡起手机同手同脚的走到床前坐下。

梅西：“你手机密码是多少？”

阿圭罗：“620127”

梅西叹了口气，手抖着解开手机。620127?你是预谋多久了？手机密码都是你和丹尼尔的生日？这么明显居然没被发现……

打开摄像，因为梅西的手一直在抖屏幕模糊一片。

梅西深吸一口气：“要不然我拍照吧。”

阿圭罗一把掀开床单梅西眼睛瞎了。

两人四肢交缠，阿圭罗的粗大的深色阴茎还埋在丹尼尔粉嫩的小穴里，两个人下体一片泥泞，丹尼尔的那里已经被操得红肿了，一看就被过度使用了，阿圭罗有些尴尬的扭了扭身体，耻毛磨蹭红肿外翻的阴唇被淫水打湿。白白嫩嫩的大腿根还沾着一点凝固的血迹，梅西咽了口唾沫，挪了挪身体遮掩自己裤裆里的蠢蠢欲动。

阿圭罗把自己拔了出来，无法合拢的小穴一张一合的蠕动着缩成一个小洞，浓稠的精液缓缓的流了出来。

梅西看着眼睛都直了。

阿圭罗在梅西眼前挥了挥手：“别看了，那里是我的，你别想了。”

梅西嘴硬：“我有老婆，我爱安东内拉，不像你。”

阿圭罗：“哦?是吗？出轨艳星的是谁啊？”（据说出轨过墨西哥艳星，用个梗而已球王粉不要打我！）

梅西咬着嘴唇不说话。

阿圭罗想了想说：“看在这么多年的份上，你也帮了我大忙，丹妮的前面是我的，我们还要生宝宝呢，后面可以给你用一次。只有这一晚。”

梅西不信：“你喜欢你儿子舅舅喜欢的发疯，好不容易抱得美人归你舍得让我用?”

梅西是第一个知道阿圭罗对丹尼尔有畸形迷恋的人，他以为他敲打劝阻阿圭罗那么久他一直安分守己早死心了，没想到，阿圭罗没在沉默中爆发，而是在沉默中变态了。

阿圭罗：“是你我还可以忍受，而且我拖你下水你就能保密了。”

梅西翻了个白眼，看来只有这样才能得到阿圭罗的信任了。

想开了，梅西也不扭捏，他大方的脱下衣服，坦诚面对阿圭罗审视的目光。他的阴茎已经硬得发疼，马眼里流出了清液。

爬上了床，梅西抱过阿圭罗怀里的丹尼尔。看了眼阿圭罗，确定阿圭罗没有不满之后低头看着靠在自己肩上双目紧闭的丹尼尔。

丹尼尔长得很好看，这个全世界人都知道。小脸尖下巴，绿色的大眼睛水汪汪的，对你笑的时候春暖花开，整颗心都酥了。

不过丹尼尔一点也不女气，场上和他硬钢能让你怀疑人生。这家伙好像没有痛觉神经一样，对自己的狠得让旁人都觉得疼。

这是他喜欢、欣赏的后辈，在国家队丹尼尔没少帮他处理球队的事情，镇压更衣室本来应该是他这个队长应该做的，所以他很感谢丹尼尔，等到他真的退役那天，丹尼尔就能名正言顺的成为阿根廷的队长了吧？

梅西亲了一下丹尼尔的额头。可是，你怎么能和罗纳尔多更亲密呢？明明我才是你的队长，我才是和你为阿根廷并肩作战的人，最厉害的人你怎么能罗纳尔多呢？你甚至只和罗纳尔多踢过一场比赛，明明我先关注的你，你却和罗纳尔多互关。

梅西轻柔的在丹尼尔耳边说：“你送的棒棒糖我很喜欢，礼尚往来我请你吃我的棒棒糖。”

丹尼尔在梅西怀里颤抖了一下，梅西怜爱的摸了摸丹尼尔的头，就像在球场上，丹尼尔给他助攻进去后找他庆祝时做的那样。

梅西顺着后背抚摸，一路摸到了丹尼尔后穴。那里已经被丹尼尔花穴的淫水打湿了，梅西揉了揉穴口，试探的伸进去一根手指。

对于这种丹尼尔随时会醒过来的人情况梅西感觉紧张又刺激。他随意插了几下又伸进去一根手指。

“嗯……”丹尼尔难受的蹙眉。

阿圭罗坐起来帮忙，他握住丹尼尔的阴茎抚摸，另一只手伸进丹尼尔的花穴里抠挖。

“呃啊……”丹尼尔已经精疲力尽了，他已经射了两次不想再来了。他扭动着身体想要逃离在他身上肆意妄为的手，挺起胸膛乳头被梅西地头张嘴含住。

丹尼尔挣扎着想要远离快感，却事与愿违的把梅西和阿圭罗的手指含得更深了。

梅西觉得甬道里有些干涩，于是抽出手指去前面蘸了一些丹尼尔的淫水。

梅西看着自己一手亮晶晶的淫水挑了挑眉：“水可真多，真是比女人还敏感。”

阿圭罗吐出丹尼尔的阴茎笑着说：“她水多着呢，舔一舔就喷了。你吸一吸她的乳头看看能不能出奶?”

梅西眯着眼睛，遮住眼中暴虐的凶光。低下头狠狠的吸咬丹尼尔的乳头。三根手指毫不留情的插进丹尼尔的后穴之中。

丹尼尔被吸得胸口酥麻，伸手想推开梅西的头被梅西抓住，抽出后穴的手指把丹尼尔的手指插进里面，抓着丹尼尔的手让他自己的手指操自己。

阿圭罗指挥梅西：“她的耳朵非常敏感，你舔她她就会浑身发抖，你可以摸一摸她的腰也很敏感。”

梅西依言照做，张嘴咬住丹尼尔被情欲蒸腾而泛红的耳朵。牙齿磨了磨软骨丹尼尔整个人好像被电击了一样。

阿圭罗得意的说：“你看，我说的对吧?丹妮是个第一次就发骚的小贱货。”

梅西没有说话，翻身把丹尼尔摆成爬跪的姿势压在身下。

阿圭罗躺在一边，一手拿起手机录视频，一手撸着自己。

梅西扶着阴茎蹭了蹭前面蘸了些淫水，提枪上阵直捣黄龙。

“唔……呜！呜！”丹尼尔的脸埋在手臂之中，闷闷的传出痛苦的呻吟。

梅西一手抓着丹尼尔的腰，一手抓着丹尼尔的后颈，毫不留情的挺深抽插。

痛……好痛！怎么这么痛！丹尼尔感觉身体散了架，浑身没有不痛的地方。揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴丹尼尔抬起头睁开了眼睛。

整个世界地动山摇，床柱上还挂着刚刚绑他的衣服。

身后的东西还在他身体里抽插，丹尼尔扭头看见了举着手机自慰的阿圭罗。

不是阿圭罗那他身后的是谁呢？丹尼尔头痛欲裂，脑子昏沉的想。他想往前爬逃脱后面的侵犯，可是后穴里的阴茎刚要脱离就被抓着腰狠狠向后一拉，进去得更深了。“嗯啊啊啊！不要了！放开我！”

梅西在丹尼尔的身体里左冲右撞，擦到了丹尼尔的前列腺。

“啊啊啊啊啊!”丹尼尔尖叫着夹紧小穴。

“嘶！”梅西被夹得猝不及防，伸手在丹尼尔雪白的屁股上狠狠的扇了一巴掌。

丹尼尔身上交错的伤疤勾起他心中施暴的欲望。他要征服身下这个没有眼光的后辈，把他操哭求饶。

梅西翻过丹尼尔，光滑柔软的穴肉吮吸着梅西的阴茎转了一圈丹尼尔眼冒金星后穴都要着火了。

梅西的手撑在丹尼尔耳边，卖力的耸动着屁股进得更深，他直勾勾的盯着丹尼尔，好像要撕碎丹尼尔一样。

丹尼尔眼睛睁得溜圆：“呃！队、队长?怎么可能?”怎么是梅西?怎么可能会是梅西?！！！丹尼尔崩溃，做梦吧？一定是做梦！什么时候阿根廷国家队成了搅基队了?我拿你当队长当朋友，你居然想上我?

“怎么不可能?”梅西把出阴茎，抱着丹尼尔坐到床尾让丹尼尔对着穿衣镜坐在他身上。

丹尼尔看着镜子里的自己，一脸媚态双腿大张着钉在梅西的阴茎上，身上青一块紫一块，尤其两胸上最密集，乳头都破皮了。丹尼尔侧过脸不想再看。

梅西扭过丹尼尔的头，掐着丹尼尔的脖子渐渐用力：“好好看着我是如何不碰你的身体就把你操射的。”

丹尼尔惊恐的摇头：“不！不要！”

梅西快速的挺动，手上越来越用力，丹尼尔喘不过气来，睁大眼睛看着镜子里因为窒息脸憋得通红抓着梅西手挣扎的自己，氧气越来越少丹尼尔渐渐失去了力气，眼前发黑不再挣扎。

梅西松开了手，微凉的空气吸进丹尼尔的肺里，生理需求得到了满足丹尼尔的魂儿都飞了，快感太过巨大没被碰过的阴茎就这样猝不及防的射了一镜子精液。

阿圭罗不干了：“让你操没让你这么折腾她啊！你平常也和安东内拉这么玩的吗？”

梅西看了看阿圭罗一柱擎天的样子嘲讽：“怎么?怜香惜玉了？心疼了?我看折腾丹尼尔你挺兴奋的啊？”

阿圭罗：“我就心疼了！给你操就不错了，你就不能悠着点儿啊？操坏了我以后用什么?”

说完就要抱走丹尼尔。

梅西躲开了：“只有犁坏的锄头没有耕坏的地。眼馋了直说，又不是不让你一起上。”

梅西抱起丹尼尔让阿圭罗躺下，撑开丹尼尔的花穴对准阿圭罗的阴茎坐下去。

“唔……嗯?”丹尼尔眨了眨眼睛看着身下的阿圭罗反应不过来，他还没从刚刚的噩梦中走出来。

梅西摁着丹尼尔的屁股坐实了，把手机找好位置放下，压在丹尼尔身上捅进了后面。

“嗯?啊!停下来！不要！”前后两个洞被狠狠的疼爱，阴茎被夹在他和阿圭罗直接磨蹭，丹尼尔爽得口水都流出来了。

阿圭罗抱着丹尼尔张嘴含住丹尼尔红润的小嘴，舌头伸进去汲取丹尼尔嘴中的津液。梅西拿过手机对准三个人的结合处来了个近距离特写以作留念。

丹尼尔不知道事情怎么会变成这样，他只是喝醉酒一觉醒来一切都变了。他自暴自弃的回应着两个人，沉沦进阿圭罗和梅西为他制造的欲望漩涡。只希望一切只是一场荒诞的梦。

“啊~哈！哈！嗯嗯嗯……好棒！好深，要干进肚子里去了……老公用力一点……我不行了……要……要高潮了”

丹尼尔不记得这是他第几次达到高潮，他已经精疲力尽什么都射不出来了，但是他真的他前后两个混蛋鏖战正酣，不满足他们不会放过自己的。

三个人糜乱疯狂的夜晚才只是刚刚开始。


	5. Chapter 5

清晨，微弱的光亮透过窗帘缝隙透进室内。

丹尼尔眼珠动了动，费力的睁开沉重的眼皮。

他眯着眼睛伸手挡住光线，深吸一口气挪开了身上压着的阿圭罗的胳膊和梅西纹满图案腿。扶着没有知觉的腰，丹尼尔咬着牙强忍着酸痛爬出了两个人的包围圈。

丹尼尔下床刚要站起身来，双腿无力扑通一声跪在了地毯上。他迅速看向床上的两个人，那两个混蛋睡得和死猪一样一点反应都没有。

丹尼尔松了一口气，他还没有想好怎么面对两个人，他只想赶紧离开这里，逃得越远越好。

丹尼尔撑着床边站起来，微凉的精液顺着大腿流了出来。丹尼尔呼吸颤抖，攥着拳头闭上眼睛忍回屈辱的眼泪。

现在逃跑要紧。他随手扯过不知道是谁的衣服擦了擦下体，穿戴整齐拿走了床头阿圭罗的手机拎着行李悄然离开。

他买了最早到底欧洲的机票，坐上了飞机。没有办法，他不能坐在候机室等着被发现被抓回去。回到欧洲，转回英国就方便了。

上了飞机关掉手机，丹尼尔接过空乘发放的毯子蒙住脸闭上了眼睛。

他现在脑子很乱，昨天晚上的一切如同地狱一样，梅西和阿圭罗就是他想逃离的魔鬼。刚刚他试了，他解不开阿圭罗的手机，没有办法删除里面的东西。就算是删了，他也不知道梅西会不会有备份，鬼知道他昏过去的时候他们两个达成联盟。

（丹尼尔醒过来发现身边坐着梅西和阿圭罗飞机上乱哄哄人来人往。他不可置信的看着他们两个惊恐的想要逃离可是他发现自己动不了。梅西凑近他几乎要脸贴脸的问：“你想逃离我们?”阿圭罗绑住他的手：“说好的要生宝宝呢？不听话的坏孩子要受到惩罚。”丹尼尔害怕的摇头大喊：“不要！放开我！你们不能在飞机上这样对我！”）

“先生?先生！醒一醒！飞机快要降落了先生！”空乘推了推做噩梦大喊不要救命的丹尼尔。

“啊!”丹尼尔惊醒，惊魂未定的看着面前的人。

空乘：“先生，飞机快要降落了，请您准备好等待下机。”

丹尼尔低头双手捂住自己的脸，深吸几口气终于缓过来了。

丹尼尔：“谢谢，我知道了。”

看看窗外的艾弗尔铁塔丹尼尔发现自己很幸运的到了和英国距离一个海峡的法国。最多只需要三个小时他就能回家了。

买了机票丹尼尔买了点吃的填饱了肚子。看着手里的热牛奶，丹尼尔一阵反胃火速的扔掉了。昨天他被迫喝的“热牛奶”够多了，他看着就想吐。

机场里人来人往，丹尼尔戴上帽子竖起衣领不想让别人认出自己。

再一次准备登机，丹尼尔强忍着浑身的疼痛腿脚不利索的走向检票口。

坐上飞机一路丹尼尔腰酸背痛如坐针毡还有些颠簸，本来就身体不适的丹尼尔被颠得把刚刚吃的东西都吐了出来。

忍受了一个多小时的飞行，丹尼尔脚步虚浮扶墙走了出来，看着广告牌上映射着脸色苍白挂着浓重黑眼圈人不人鬼不鬼的自己，丹尼尔的手心被紧攥的手指甲扣出了血。

打了一辆出租车，丹尼尔回到自己的公寓。进了屋，他脱光衣服直奔浴室。

温热的水流冲刷着身体，丹尼尔坐在马桶盖上拿着花洒冲刷自己的下体，细细的水流强力冲击着他的小穴，偶尔有一柱细小的水流钻进穴口。

丹尼尔咬紧嘴唇不让自己发出恶心的呻吟声，闭着眼睛把手指伸进小穴里抠挖出精液。手指一伸进去，媚肉就热情的包裹住手指把手指吸进更里面。丹尼尔感觉到身想要体渴求更多，他克制着自己，粗暴的又伸进去一根手指抠挖内壁掏出里面的精液。

他本以为这样粗暴对待就不会再有快感，然而小穴却分泌出更多的淫液，甚至把伸出手指够不到的残留精液也冲了出来。手指在小穴里咕叽咕叽的抽插声在浴室的墙壁上反弹，钻进丹尼尔的耳朵里。

“哼嗯！……唔！”丹尼尔红着脸不顾小穴的挽留狠心抽出沾满自己的淫水和精液的手指，清理一下伸进入后穴清理里面的精液。

终于浑身虚脱清理干净自己，丹尼尔爬出浴室，浑身赤裸的躺进被子里。

他蜷缩成一团躲在被子里，仿佛这样就能与世隔绝，只有他自己，什么都没有发生过一样。

为什么？为什么他们要这样对我?他们居然还录像拍视频！他们想要敲诈勒索我吗？让我张开双腿屈服在他们的裤裆之下?为什么是我?为什么是我?为什么是我！

丹尼尔咬紧牙关不让自己哭。你不能哭，你不能哭！不能露出软弱无能的样子，那会让敌人嘲笑！

丹尼尔强迫自己冷静下来。现在他行动不便，他要找一个人帮自己买一点东西。

丹尼尔把脑袋从被子里钻出来，伸手去够床头柜的手机。看见床头柜上他和本哈明的合照丹尼尔如遭雷击，他扣过那个相框不想再看。

丹尼尔开机，看到几十个未接来电，老男人、阿根廷全队都给他打了一遍，还有主教练他的师傅雷东多的短信。

——你去哪了?我们一会儿就要回阿根廷了。

——你不参加花车游行了吗？你跑到哪里去了？信不信我把你冷处理了？

——回电话！

——丹尼尔你怎么了？出了什么事？不管怎么样打个电话抱一下平安好吗？

丹尼尔拨打了雷东多的电话。

丹尼尔嗓音嘶哑声音颤抖的说：“喂?师傅。”

雷东多在那边着急的大叫：“你去哪了?全队都等着你回阿根廷呢！”

雷东多：“胡闹！到底怎么了？你不说我把电话给你爸，让他治你！”

丹尼尔有些哽咽：“你别管了！我很好，你们先回阿根廷，游行我就不参加了。”

雷东多察觉事情不对关切的问：“你还好吗？”

丹尼尔：“我很好，过几天我再给你打电话，你帮我稳住其他人，就这样我先挂了。”

丹尼尔搓了搓脸，平复了一下心情，给他最忠诚的小弟拉什福德打了电话。

拉什福德：“喂?老大!恭喜你获得美洲杯！老大你真是战神再临犹如神助太厉害了！”

丹尼尔：“我有事找你帮忙。你去帮我买点吃的、退烧药、消肿止痛的药膏，还有……紧急避孕药。”

拉什福德愣住了，避孕药?老大终于会拱白菜了？

拉什福德：“恭喜老大脱离处男！老大你回来了？”

丹尼尔咬牙：“闭嘴！不要多问！买完东西来我家！”

挂断电话丹尼尔强撑着穿好睡衣。穿内裤实在磨得难受他只好放弃穿内裤的想法。

躺在场上丹尼尔拿起阿圭罗的手机绞尽脑汁想解锁密码。

阿圭罗的生日、本哈明的生日、曼城夺冠的日子都不对，还有两次机会到底密码是多少？

手里的手机突然穿来曼城的队歌吓得丹尼尔差点把手机扔出去。手机屏幕上显示来电备注是梅西。

丹尼尔抖着手点击接听，紧张的放在耳边：“喂?”

梅西松了一口气：“丹尼尔。你终于接电话了。”

丹尼尔警惕的说：“你找我干什么！离我远点！”

梅西：“对不起丹尼尔，我知道你不能原谅我，但是你能不能不要告诉别人？我知道让你装作什么都没有发生是不可能的，不管怎么样，你怎么惩罚我们都可以只要别退出国家队。”

丹尼尔冷笑：“你们早想什么了？为什么是我!我招你们惹你们了？让我原谅你们?不可能！”

阿圭罗拿过电话：“丹妮……宝贝求你别生气好吗？我这就回英国去找你，你让我干什么都行，求你别不理我，不要离开我。”

丹尼尔揉了揉额头：“塞尔吉奥阿圭罗，你是个什么东西？要不是因为本哈明我看都不你看一眼，你个吃里扒外的大渣男！你和吉安娜姐姐离了婚还不死心，非要可着马拉多纳家祸害吗？我们家和你什么仇什么怨！你给我滚的远远的，别让我再看见你！”

阿圭罗：“别这样，丹尼尔。你知道我是爱你的，只要能和你在一起你爸爸打死我我也愿意！你和我还有本哈明，我们一起生活不好吗？”

丹尼尔真是怕了阿圭罗的死缠烂打恬不知耻：“我讨厌你混蛋！强扭的瓜不甜，你死心吧！”

阿圭罗呵呵一笑：“不恨我就好，总有一天你会接受我的，我知道强扭的瓜不甜，可我就喜欢吃你这个不甜的瓜，天天吃吃一辈子也不腻。”

丹尼尔脸大红：“你不要脸！”

阿圭罗：“是是是，我不要脸，宝贝乖~不生气哦！。”

丹尼尔：“你们拍视频到底想干什么？你们想从我这里得到什么？”

阿圭罗：“你，我想得到你。里奥希望你不要把这件事宣扬出去好好踢球。”

丹尼尔：“你说你爱我，那你能告诉我你的手机密码是多少吗？”

阿圭罗：“就是我和你的生日啊？620127。心肝儿你看我多爱你，手机密码都是你和我的生日……”

丹尼尔火速挂了电话。

丹尼尔输入密码解锁手机找到了视频，删掉！

叮咚！手机收到一条消息。

——忘了和你说，里奥那里有备份＾3＾亲爱的等我回去哦~

丹尼尔气得咬碎了银牙。

门铃响了，丹尼尔放下手机去开门。

拉什福德拎着东西进门就东张西望。“老大你女朋友呢?长得好看吗？”

丹尼尔翻出药给自己倒了杯水说：“我没有女朋友。”

拉什福德：“那你让我……”买避孕药?拉什福德看着吃药的丹尼尔满脑袋问号。

丹尼尔：“行了，你的任务已经完成了，可以走了。”

黑大个挠挠头凑到丹尼尔身边说：“老大，虽然现在比赛结束了可以休假了，但是你也不能乱吃药啊？那种药怎么能随便吃呢？”

丹尼尔皱眉：“管那么多干嘛？该干嘛干嘛去，别在这儿杵着。”

说完拎起口袋扶着腰一瘸一拐的回卧室了。

拉什福德蒙了。难道说……不会吧！那是曼联的霸王！他尊敬的队长！以前不了解他把他当弟弟，后来被教做人才明白，丹尼尔罩他还差不多。哪个不怕死的敢算计老大?居然还能成功！

那是不是他也可以……

想起训练结束之后更衣室里看见队长从浴室里走出来，腰上只围个浴巾，头发还滴着水，水珠顺着脊柱流到腰窝……

拉什福德咽了口口水，轻轻拧开卧室的门把手。

丹尼尔扭头：“出去！”

卧室里丹尼尔正在脱睡衣，上衣扣子解开了大半，露出里面青青紫紫的吻痕。

拉什福德扑过去压住丹尼尔红着脸说：“那个……我可以帮你上药。”

丹尼尔冷笑，伸拳揍向拉什福德肚子。拉什福德扭身躲过，抱着丹尼尔在床上滚了一圈结结实实把人压在身下。

丹尼尔咬牙：“马库斯拉什福德！”

拉什福德：“你告诉我的，同样的错误不可以犯第二遍。”

他俯身啄了一下丹尼尔的嘴唇：“别人可以我为什么就不可以?我器大活好保准你舒服。”

丹尼尔大吼：“滚！我TM不需要！拉什福德！我是你队长！你敢对我怎么样我绝对我让你有好日子过！”

拉什福德压住丹尼尔想踹他的腿，单手解开睡衣上剩下的纽扣：“以你记仇的性格，就算我现在收手你也不会善罢甘休。伸头一刀，缩头也一刀。同样是死，我干嘛不爽一下再死？”

拉什福德低下头胡乱的亲吻丹尼尔的脸颊，丹尼尔左躲右闪就是不让他再亲自己的嘴。

拉什福德扒下丹尼尔的睡裤搓揉他的阴茎：“看来你都准备好了，连内裤都不穿，等谁呢？”

搓揉半天丹尼尔也没有硬起来，无精打采的软软的。

拉什福德分开他的腿，手指抚摸破了皮的肿的像馒头一样的女穴：“我说怎么硬不起来呢？玩得够激烈的啊？小逼都磨破皮了。好了，我帮你抹药膏总可以了吧？。”

摸向后面同样是滚烫肿起。拉什福德拿出购物袋里面的药膏，挤了一大管在手上，捂热之后把手敷在丹尼尔的两腿之间轻轻搓揉。

丹尼尔显然很受用，眯着眼睛像一只被撸毛的猫咪。

拉什福德就这样温柔的，不紧不慢的慢慢搓揉，时不时手掌加重力道磨蹭阴蒂。丹尼尔眯着眼睛搂着拉什福德的肩膀，享受他的亲吻和抚慰，拉什福德的另一只手按摩着他酸痛的腰身，他整个身体感觉好像泡在暖洋洋的温泉里面。

慢慢的，拉什福德的手向上攀爬，揉捏他的肩膀和胳膊。翻了个身拉什福德轻轻揉捏他的后背，沿着脊背滑到后腰。

“嗯……”丹尼尔伸直了腰，享受着英国前锋的高级按摩。反正都被看了一干二净，只要不进去其他的就无所谓吧。

拉什福德黑色的大手抓住丹尼尔雪白浑圆的屁股。无视白白的皮肤上红色的掌印，拉什福德缓慢而有力的推挤揉弄。

他轻轻分开丹尼尔的双腿，又在手指上涂了一些药膏向后穴探去。嘴上还解释着：“我就是帮你抹药，不干别的。”

轻松的伸进去一根手指，里面的高热很快融化了药膏。拉什福德粗长的手指摸到一块和其他地方不太一样的地方，好奇的蹭了一下，丹尼尔身体猛的弹了一下，夹紧屁股。

丹尼尔：“别碰那里！”

拉什福德故作不解的问：“那里是哪里啊？”

丹尼尔羞涩把脸埋在被褥里面闷闷的声音传来：“那是前列腺。”

拉什福德又重重的碾压了一下那里，恍然大悟的说：“原来那里就是前列腺啊！”

丹尼尔：“别碰了！赶紧涂药！”

拉什福德涂好药看了看前面的花穴，拿起药膏插进花穴里，把剩下的药全部挤进了里面。

丹尼尔吓了一跳想起来被拉什福德摁住了后背。

丹尼尔惊慌：“你干什么！”

拉什福德拔出空掉的药管说：“你前面很严重，要多抹一些。”

拉什福德伸进去手指，手指夹住阴蒂摩擦拉拽，小穴里面很快开始淌水了，随着手指抽插药膏很快随着流出来的水被冲出来了。

丹尼尔：“嗯……哈……啊啊啊你不要做多余的事啊!”

拉什福德装作无辜的说：“我只是想让你舒服一点，谁知道你里面流出来这么多水把药都冲出来了。”

拉什福德飞快脱下裤子上床，把丹尼尔转过来说：“没有办法，为了药效我只能想办法把它堵住了。”

丹尼尔大惊：“什……啊!”

拉什福德把丹尼尔的腿压向头顶，丹尼尔整个人都要对折了。

看着自己近在咫尺的小穴湿漉漉的流着水，丹尼尔脸爆红。拉什福德扶着自己的鸡巴在缝隙中缓慢磨蹭。

丹尼尔：“别！不要！我会被劈成两半的！”

黑人的种族天赋让拉什福德的鸡巴生得又粗又长，二十多厘米的阴茎就在丹尼尔眼前晃来晃去，丹尼尔夹住小穴害怕拉什福德突然闯进来。

拉什福德：“别紧张，我就蹭蹭不进去。”

丹尼尔翻了个白眼，鬼才信你！你以为我是小姑娘吗？这种屁话我才不信！

拉什福德又蹭了半天，丹尼尔腰疼上不来气，实在挺不住了放松了一点。

拉什福德趁机捅了进去。他只进去一个龟头，揉了揉丹尼尔的囊袋，温柔的照顾他的阴蒂，俯身去亲丹尼尔的嘴转移他的注意力。

这个姿势实在是太难受了，丹尼尔腰快抽筋了。他推了推拉什福德，拉什福德微微抬起身体把丹尼尔的腿一点点放下来。

随着腰身一点点下降，拉什福德的鸡巴进去的越来越深，丹尼尔终于平躺在床上拉什福德已经进去了一半。

让拉什福德评价丹尼尔的小穴总结就是骚浪、够紧、温暖、水多。

拉什福德稍退出来一点，黑黑的鸡巴粘上淫水黑的发亮。明明又小又紧却能容纳婴儿手臂一样粗的鸡巴，他一进去媚肉就迫不及待的缠上来好像饥渴了几百年一样，重门叠户的媚肉全方位的服侍他的鸡巴。进去很容易，拔出来的时候穴口却想被勒紧一样鸡巴被吸在里面爽的要死。

他很想一下子全部进去，但是他舍不得自家队长受苦，他可不想侵犯老大的那个大老粗，不管不顾的脖子都掐青了。美人就应该被温柔对待。

拉什福德亲吻丹尼尔敏感的耳朵，手在他身上四处点火。一只手摸到后穴找到刚刚摸到的前列腺戳刺按揉。

丹尼尔被伺候的舒服极了，叫床声一声比一声高。拉什福德温柔而缓慢的挺动，鸡巴一点点的插进去更多。

碰到宫口他挑了挑眉，询问丹尼尔：“你刚刚吃了避孕药了，不介意我射在里面吧？”

丹尼尔摇了摇头：“不要射在里面，不好清理。”

拉什福德：“我会帮你清理干净，把传单被褥换好洗干净的。”

丹尼尔双腿环住拉什福德的腰：“那好吧，你轻点儿。”

既然他不能反抗，那就好好享受吧。反正马库斯把他弄得挺舒服的，不像某两个人。

拉什福德一点一点敲开子宫口，他还有三分之一没有进去呢，他继续一点点深入。

然而丹尼尔却叫停了。他颤颤巍巍的摸着肚子上的凸起，那已经到底未知的深度了，他害怕自己被顶穿，不敢再让拉什福德深入了。

拉什福德抓住丹尼尔的手，摸向他的根部说：“你摸，我还没全进去呢，别害怕，不会把你插坏的。”

丹尼尔还是恐惧的摇头不同意。

拉什福德叹了口气妥协的说：“那我操后面可以了吧？”

丹尼尔有些犹豫。

拉什福德动了动说：“要不然子宫，要不然肠道，你二选一。”

丹尼尔：“好了！好了！你别动了，我让你操后面。”说完捂着脸不再说话。

拉什福德抽出鸡巴，瞬间小穴流出涓涓细流泛滥成灾。

拉什福德插进后穴里，后穴比前面松一些但也好不到哪去。就这样进进出出消磨了大白天，拉什福德终于满头大汗的全进去了。

拉什福德摸了摸丹尼尔的脸问他：“准备好了吗?我动的快一点好不好?”

丹尼尔点点头。

拉什福德加快速度，每一次都擦过前列腺让后穴刺激得收缩。拉什福德不死心的伸三根手指进花穴里帮丹尼尔手淫，丹尼尔被折磨几乎要疯了。拉什福德的技巧太好了，他怀疑拉什福德的精力都用去钻研如何上床去了，这种刻苦钻研的精神用在足球上他早是曼联当家射手了。

丹尼尔：“啊……唔……马库斯我还要……再重一点……前面也要再深一点”

拉什福德抽出鸡巴插进前面抽插，丹尼尔还是不满意要他雨露均沾不能偏心。

丹尼尔噘嘴撒娇：“你不能偏心只管前面不管后面呀！我前面后面都要！”

拉什福德安抚：“好好好！我不偏心，前面后面我都给。”

拉什福德操了半个小时了还不射，丹尼尔都被操得翻白眼了。

丹尼尔：“嗯嗯嗯……啊!……我不行了，你的鸡巴太好用了，我受不了了！……你快射吧！求求你了！”

拉什福德用鼻尖拱了拱丹尼尔的颈窝：“这么就受不了了?我慢一点你歇一会儿？”

丹尼尔猛摇头：“不要！我求求你了射给我吧，我不要了！”

拉什福德又快速抽插了百十来下终于一大股精液射了出来。

丹尼尔长大嘴激烈喘息。

拉什福德抱着丹尼尔侧躺着捋着后背给他顺气，亲吻他的头发。

等丹尼尔缓过劲来，拉什福德起身进卧室洗澡水。

洗澡的时候美人沐浴沐浴虽然很养眼，但是拉什福德还是克制着自己什么都没干，只是给两个人洗干净了。

洗完澡换好床单，拉什福德把丹尼尔抱上床，热了一下已经凉掉的食物让丹尼尔靠在床上吃，自己把床单洗好晾出去。

临走的时候拉什福德俯身偷了一个吻对丹尼尔说：“这才是开苞的正确方式。以后一夜情眼睛看仔细点。”

丹尼尔吃着披萨挥了挥手撵他：“赶紧走！再不走小心我揍你！”

拉什福德笑着出了门，正好迎上风尘仆仆的阿圭罗。


	7. Chapter 7

　动物在求偶活动或是争夺领地时，会对同种群的其他个体发起攻击，这种行为称作争夺竞争。为了得到雌性的欢心从而获得交abc配权动物们会展开激烈的竞争，人类也不例外。  
　　  
　　看见拉什福德从丹尼尔的家里出来，野兽的直觉让阿圭罗心里警铃大作。  
　　  
　　拉什福德看看阿圭罗狼狈的样子笑了笑：“你是来看队长的吗？真不巧他已经休息了。”  
　　  
　　阿圭罗：“辛苦你了，我进去看看他。”  
　　  
　　拉什福德一把拦住了他：“队长不舒服我刚刚帮他上了药，他已经躺下休息了。你改天再来吧。”  
　　  
　　上药！！！阿圭罗炸了。踮脚拎着拉什福德的衣领瞪大了眼睛气喘如牛。“你碰她了？”  
　　  
　　拉什福德不以为然，拍开阿圭罗的手说：“队长伤得挺严重的，有我照顾他就行了。对了，恭喜你们赢了美洲杯，庆祝已经结束了吗？”  
　　  
　　阿圭罗一拳砸向拉什福德。  
　　  
　　听到外面声响越来越大，丹尼尔放下手里的食物一步一步挪到门口。  
　　  
　　丹尼尔：“你们在干什么！”  
　　  
　　看着鼻青脸肿还揪着对方不放的两个人丹尼尔气得头顶生烟。  
　　  
　　丹尼尔犀利的嘲讽：“我真应该把你们现在的样子拍下来卖给报社，标题我都想好了，曼市双雄再起波澜当家射手公然决斗。你们觉得怎么样啊？”  
　　  
　　两个人低下头恨不得找个地方钻进去。  
　　  
　　丹尼尔：“都给我滚蛋！别打扰我休息！”  
　　  
　　砰！大门关上。两人你看看我，我看看你灰溜溜的走了。  
　　  
　　丹尼尔上厨房给自己到了一杯水咕嘟咕嘟喝了精光。两个傻B气得他肝疼。  
　　  
　　回了屋，丹尼尔躺床上刚睡着又听见门铃响。  
　　  
　　丹尼尔：“这TM还让不让人睡了？我要是有枪开门就把敲门的突突了。”  
　　  
　　打开门，阿圭罗站在门外。  
　　  
　　丹尼尔头疼：“你怎么又回来了”  
　　  
　　阿圭罗：“我根本也没走啊？我下楼买东西去了。”  
　　  
　　阿圭罗敏捷的猫腰一闪完成过人进到屋里去了。  
　　  
　　丹尼尔砰的关上门，差点把门拽下来。走进客厅，阿圭罗一点不把自己当外人，拿出零食和各种保健品往茶几上一放，拎着水果进了厨房。  
　　  
　　丹尼尔现在想手撕了阿圭罗。这TM都是什么玩意儿？叶酸片？孕酮片？  
　　  
　　丹尼尔冲着厨房怒吼：“你TM是不是疯了！买个尼玛B保胎丸你是不是傻？买东西你看没看见记者？有没有被人发现”  
　　  
　　阿圭罗端着果盘出来：“没有没有，你放心。来，吃过苹果。”  
　　  
　　丹尼尔：“真的没有”  
　　  
　　阿圭罗：“我发誓！真的没有。”  
　　  
　　丹尼尔松了一口气：“那就好，你不要脸我还要脸呢。”  
　　  
　　丹尼尔拿起一个苹果，恶狠狠的看着阿圭罗咬了一大口。就好像那苹果是阿圭罗的脑袋。  
　　  
　　阿圭罗：“吃苹果对孕妇有好处。”  
　　  
　　“噗！”丹尼尔张嘴把苹果吐了。  
　　  
　　丹尼尔苹果扔向阿圭罗回了卧室：“我不吃了。”  
　　  
　　阿圭罗被砸了一脸也不恼，端着果盘进了卧室。  
　　  
　　丹尼尔躺在床上背对着他说：“手机在床头柜上，你拿走。”  
　　  
　　阿圭罗把果盘放在床头上，绕开外卖翻找手机。  
　　  
　　在一片杂乱中他找到了手机也看见了避孕药。  
　　  
　　阿圭罗大惊失色：“这这这……”  
　　  
　　他把丹尼尔翻过来，拿着要问：“这是什么”  
　　  
　　丹尼尔：“如你所见，紧急避孕药。”  
　　  
　　阿圭罗：“我不瞎，我是问你！为什么要吃这个你答应我要和我给本哈明生小妹妹的！”  
　　  
　　丹尼尔甩开阿圭罗说：“那是我喝多了你骗我同意的！我不愿意！”  
　　  
　　阿圭罗：“丹妮宝贝，你看本哈明一个人多孤独啊？有一个小弟弟小妹妹和他作伴多好啊”  
　　  
　　丹尼尔：“我是男的！我不喜欢男的！你想要那么多女的排队想给你生呢！为什么抓着我不放”  
　　  
　　阿圭罗：“我也不喜欢男的，我就是爱你。你那么疼本哈明，我们在一起组成一个家多好啊？回到家就有人等着你，不开心有我和本哈明陪着你，开心的时候我和本哈明陪你开心。你就不是孤孤单单一个人了。”  
　　  
　　丹尼尔闭上眼睛不想看他：“你这张嘴骗了不少女孩子吧？”  
　　  
　　阿圭罗双手捧着丹尼尔的脸说：“我多想你早点出生，在我还是少年的时候就认识你。丹妮，宝贝我想得到你想得夜不能寐，每当我想起你，渴求的□□就会灼烧我的心，把我从里到外燃烧成灰烬。除非你亲手杀了我，不然就算你逃到天涯海角我也要追到你。就算是死我也要跟着你，灵魂缠绕在你身边，感受你的气息。我只想在你身边，只要抬头就能看见你对我笑。”  
　　  
　　丹尼尔惊愕的看着眼前走火入魔的人：“你疯了。你是球员，你怎么能有这种想法”  
　　  
　　阿圭罗的头凑过去亲上丹尼尔的嘴唇模糊的说：“我早就疯了。我刚刚差点就想把拉什福德脑壳敲碎弃尸荒野了。他怎么可以在我面前宣誓你的主权呢？我们才是一家人，你和我还有本哈明，我们才是最亲密的。”  
　　  
　　丹尼尔：“阿圭罗，你……”  
　　  
　　丹尼尔实在不知道该如何劝阻阿圭罗了。他现在根本听不进去其他人的话。  
　　  
　　于是丹尼尔迂回着说：“我们还要踢球，不能让别人知道。我想踢球，你喜欢看我在球场上的样子吗？我踢球的样子好看吗？”  
　　  
　　阿圭罗点头。  
　　  
　　丹尼尔：“你要是在我退役的时候还能像现在这样喜欢我，我就考虑一下。在此之前，你想都别想。”  
　　  
　　阿圭罗看着丹尼尔眼睛，想看清楚他说的是不是真的：“你确定？”  
　　  
　　丹尼尔：“我从不失信于人。”  
　　  
　　阿圭罗：“退役之前你不能和别人谈恋爱。”  
　　  
　　丹尼尔点点头：“可以。”反正他也从没有打算过和谁结婚，他这辈子只想和科学天长地久，足球只是突然出现的第三者。  
　　  
　　阿圭罗：“退役之后你要和我生宝宝。”  
　　  
　　丹尼尔咬牙：“你那时候还有能力再说吧。前途是你也不能和别人谈恋爱，上床也不行。”他一定也不觉得阿圭罗真能坚持十几年守身如玉，他那个渣男属性，呵！  
　　  
　　阿圭罗讨好的说：“怎么会呢？我□□都是想着你，尝过你的味道其他人对我来说都是如同嚼蜡。你不会吃自己的醋吧？”  
　　  
　　丹尼尔踹向阿圭罗两腿之间：“滚！！！”  
　　  
　　阿圭罗抓着丹尼尔的腿，在脚心亲了一口。丹尼尔痒得缩了回去。  
　　  
　　阿圭罗：“你休息吧，有事给我打电话。真想让你现在就退役。”  
　　  
　　阿圭罗躲开飞来的枕头跑了。  
　　  
　　丹尼尔捡起枕头躺床上蒙头大睡。如果阿圭罗真等到他退役怎么办？怎么可能？他一点也不相信阿圭罗的定力。真要到了那个时候，他说的是考虑，也没说同意啊？  
　　  
　　作者有话说：本来没想写这章，我知道我烂尾了，我还在构思卡配罗的巅峰之战，因为比赛时间太久了，画质略渣，资料也要找一找，所以就……  
　　有读者想看女装攻，这给了我一个启发，内马尔最近不是因为见女网友被仙人跳了吗？视频看起来更像内马尔被强了，于是……  
　　还有要师徒的，要冬菇蛋的，过段时间吧，天天开车上火，我也怕关小黑屋。


End file.
